From the Moment I Saw your Face
by LME
Summary: Trapped at a Crime scene. DL All the way. First ever story. I do not own anything in relation to CSI NY Please let me know your thoughts. Finally updated
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lindsay sat at her desk working on some reports. Well, more like staring into space then doing her reports. She was alone in their shared office and she hadn't seen Danny for a few days and she knew that his shift had finished a few hours ago. That suited her just fine, every time she looked at him she wanted to cry but there was no way she could let him know that. Just then her phone started to ring.

"Monroe"

"Lindsay, its Mac, I need you over to the Jenson crime scene"

"Okay, I on my way now"

She flipped her phone shut stood up and went to collect her crime scene pack. Within 5 minutes she was on the road.

"So what we got!" called out Lindsay as she was walking down old wooden stairs to the cellar. She came to a complete stop as she looked straight in to the eyes of the man she loved and who had broken her heart.

"Hey Montana"

"Danny"

"Looks like two over in the corner – it's not a pretty sight"

"Right, okay. I'll just go get me kit, I left it in the SVU" and she started back up the steps but stopped again when he spoke again

"One of these days we are going to have that talk Montana. We have to" he called after her as she all but run back up the stairs.

"We have to" we whispered to himself again "I can be without you"

Just as her foot reached the top step she heard a funny noise coming for above her. She looked up in time to see a beam give way. Forgetting that she was on steps she stepped backwards in to the empty space.

At that moment all hell broke loose

Danny heard the strange noise and looked back round. Then everything seemed to go in slow motion. He could see Lindsay falling towards the cellar floor a good 15 feet. But that was not all it looked as if the building above was collapsing right on top of them.

"Lindsay" he shouted as he rushed to catch her before she hit the floor, but he was too late. He saw her land hard on the concrete floor. He dived on top of her so she wouldn't get buried in the rubble as the building continued to fall down around them.

"I'm here baby, its all okay honey" he could feel things landing on him hitting him hard on the back and legs but his only though was for the woman beneath him. She was out cold, and he could see blood on the concrete by her head. "Montana" he whispered as he gently stroked her hair from out of he eyes. He was willing her to open her eyes but she didn't.

The building continued to fall around them for a while longer then it all started to go quiet but the dust was everywhere.

"Montana" he whispered again. Then he felt something hit him on the side of the face but that was the last thing he felt for a while as he passed out in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the 1st Chapter. I am pleased that people like it. It really made my day.

So here goes with Chapter 2. Fingers crossed.

Sometime later Danny woke with a cough; the air was still thick with dust. He couldn't remember where he was for a moment but then it all came flooding back in a rush. He looked towards Lindsay who he was still laying of the top of and saw that she was still out cold.

As carefully as he could he got up off Lindsay and looked around. The steps up out of the cellar were completely blocked and there was no way out from that route. As he continued to look around he realized that the bulk of the damage was just to the way out the rest of the cellar remain relatively intact. Then he saw her leg half trapped by some of the rubble.

"Ahh Shit – Linds".

He went back over to her checking her vitals "Come on baby, you have to be alright ". He felt a slow but steady pulse. He looked around the room again and saw his jacket he had thrown on top of his kit box a little earlier and went over picked it up.

Carefully folding his jacket and has gently as he could he put it under Lindsay's head. But she continued to just lay there still and silent.

He fished his phone out from his pocket "Thank god" he thought as he saw there was a signal. He called Mac and got his voice mail, "Shit", he tried Stella got her voice mail too "you have to be kidding!" he cried out, he tried Flack and on the 5th ring he answered.

"Danny Boy, you coming out tonight?"

"What, No Listen, you have to help me"

"What you done now Danny, if you think that I'm gonna ……."

"Listen!!" He shouted down the phone "I'm down at the Jenson scene, the building collapsed or something, me and Lindsay, we are trapped in the cellar and…. and…. and Montana's not moving – You have to help me!"

"What the fu……" he could here Flack start shouting orders at people in the background "Hey - O'Brien get EMT's and FD down to the Jenson scene NOW, buildings collapsed and CSI's are inside"

"She's not moving Flack, my Montana isn't moving" he voice breaking as he spoke.

"Are you hurt"

"I don't think so, but Linds… her head is bleeding and she hasn't woke up yet and her leg is trapped"

"Ohhhh God, Danny – you need to stay calm"

"I know that! But doesn't look good man she fell from the stop of the stairs!"

"ohh boy….. Danny listen sit tight. We are on our way. We will get you guys out ASAP"

"I can't get hold of Mac or Stella – let them know will you know what's going on.

"Don't you worry about anything man, just concentrate on you and Lindsay. Have you checked her vitals?" Danny could hear people running and the sounds of sirens through the phone.

"Yeah" he took a deep breath and looked at down towards to Lindsay again. Her stillness was scaring him. "She's so still Don. She hit the floor like a ton of bricks" his breath became shaky.

"Listen Danny, I am going to hang up on you now, I need to get things moving so we can come get you. Keep the phone close, if anything happens you let me know. I promise you that we will get to you as soon as we can. It will be alright Danny, it will be alright."

The line went dead, Danny looked at the phone, Don was gone.

"The guys are coming Montana, don't you worry, we will get out of here and everything is going to be just fine" he shifted position and looked down at her trapped leg. "I am going to try and move some of the stuff of your leg Baby so I can get us out of the way of the stairs in case more stuff starts to come down. Okay Linds!" He leaned down and gently kissed Lindsay's lips "I just need you to wake up Montana, Please baby!" His breath warming her face as he whispered to her. "I'm not letting you get out of having out talk that easy" and kissed her again.

With a final look at her face he moved down towards her legs. There was a lot of stuff piled on top but it didn't look like it would be difficult to move. For that Danny was thankful. Slowly he started moving things off her scrapping his hands on the rubble then after what seemed like and age he thought he would be able to pull her free.

"Montana, I'm sorry but this is gonna hurt" He kissed her lips again and as gently as he could so as not to disturb her back to much he got hold of her shoulders and started to drag her back out the way towards his kit then settled the jacket under her head again.

Sitting down next to her he checked her vitals, then he saw that her eyes were wet as if she had been crying.

"Lindsay" he shouted "Montana, wake up for me I need to hear your country voice babe"

He saw her eyes start to scrunch then flutter and her tongue slowly lick her dirty, dry lips.

He jumped up looking for that water bottle he had left over in his kit and found a cloth. Putting a little water on the cloth he returned to Lindsay, gently dabbing the cloth along her lips.

"That's is honey, wake up for Danny"

Very slowly she opened her eyes, confusion was written all over her face. She started to move her head but let out a yelp of pain and shut her eyes again.

"Keep still Lindsay," he said, as he lied down on his side next to her on the cold concrete floor with elbow propped and head in hand. He took her left hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. "How are you feeling, can you tell me where is hurts"

Her eyes opened in surprise at the sound of his voice. "Danny?" she whispered "What…. What… what happened?"

"The building above us collapsed do you remember?"

"Yeah I think so, god my head hurts"

"You banged it bit when you landed on the floor, you've been out for ages you scared me" he squeezed her hand again and lent down to kiss her lips.

"Your bleeding Danny"

"Its nothing just a flesh wound from the stuff as it was falling down"

Danny, I'm scared I………. I………." She stopped suddenly and he looked at her. "Hey there's nothing to worry about, I've spoken to Flack and the rescue is on its way. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.

"I know Danny but.."

"You know Lindsay, this may not be the best place but we are alone for the first time in weeks and no one is going to interpret us until the Fire Department comes and …………… I just need to talk with you."

"Okay….. I guess"

He looked at her for a moment and everything that he had wanted to say for last few months finally came out. "Lindsay, I know that I screwed up. That night with you was the best night I have ever had. All the relationships I have had in the past have been shallow I admit that but this you, I just, I just felt you in my head, in blood and my heart and it scared the jell out of me. So I backed away while I was in hospital recovering"

"I know Danny, It was the same for me. Since" she took a deep breath "since the death of my friends I haven't been able to get past it in many ways or let anyone into my life. But you slowly got under my skin and I began to fall for you. But you were taken hostage I was scared that you would taken from me as well and I just couldn't take that so I began to push you way again."

" I have to tell you this because I need for there to be no more secrets between us." He swallowed then continued "After Rubens death I was a mess and did things to my friend that I am so sorry for. I didn't want to lay my guilt on you coz you had enough of your own with what happened to your friends"

"Danny its okay, I understand"

Looking away from her eyes, as tears form in his eyes "No listen, I wanted to take the pain away and I couldn't and it was messing with my head. Lindsay I slept with Rikki"

The room was silent for a moment

"I thought you might have. There was something in the way you were behaving, I don't know what it was but I just knew that was what you had done" she sighed. "Is she who you want?"

"No, she's not. After what you said to me in the lab a few weeks ago I have done I lot of thinking. These last few weeks without you as my friend have been………. Well I didn't like it. With you its like anything is possible coz I know that you have my back. From the moment I saw your face through the bars at the zoo I knew there was something special about you.".

He stopped talking. Gentle kissed her then looked her right in the eye. "I have never said this to anyone outside my family before but I need to say this to you. I love you. You hold my heart in your hand, you are the one I think of first thing in the morning and last thing at night. I hope like hell that you will forgive me because I need to be with you. Please, say I haven't killed you love"

"Oh Danny," tears started to fall from her eyes "I think that we both really screwed with us. I could never stop loving you – you are part of me. From the moment I feel you hand in my at the doll hospital I have felt something special" She took a deep breath.

"Then say we can try again, just us".

"I …. Danny, I don't think that we should make a decision like think at the moment"

"Why not, I love you, you love me. I want us Lindsay, more than anything I want us."

" I know you do Danny, I love you so much. But, I it wouldn't be fair you at the moment".

"Why not" he yelled

"Because I can't feel my legs"


	3. Chapter 3

"Come again" he stared at her in shock

Okay, here is Chapter 3. I had a lot of trouble with this one.

"Come again" he stared at her in shock

"I…. can't…… feel my legs" she whispered and looked away. He could see the tears slow falling from her eyes.

He was so shocked, didn't know what to say. He had seen how hard she had landed on the floor earlier and it had scared him then but now after what she had just said he was terrified. But he loved her, couldn't she see that she was everything to him.

"Hey," he said getting her attention again "Listen to me Montana. Everything will be fine, you're just in shock that's all, its nothing to worry about" he hoped like hell "I Love You. That is the only thing that matters. I. Love. You." He could see her eyes flicker with emotion.

"I just don't to trap…" she stopped talking as quickly as she had started and gazed into his eyes. She could feel the emotion from his eyes and the sincerity in his words. Oh how she loved him. She was so scared that she was no going to walk again and didn't want to trap him in to something that he would end up hating in the long run. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the pain as she did so she continued

"I'm so scared Danny" she put her fingers to his lips when as he started to interrupt her "Let me get this out, I'm scared Danny" she said again "I'm scared that I love you so much, I scared that I am going to mess things up again, I'm scared that I may not feel my legs again, that you will end feeling trapped, that we may never get out of here" she smiled as she said "but what I am most scared of is that my fear will take control over my life again like it did all those years ago. When we were together that night I felt your energy surround me and it was like I could take on the world, I felt at peace. That is another reason I backed off after that night. I hadn't felt like that since before the shooting and couldn't deal with it. I know that sound strange but I just couldn't.

She stopped speaking for a moment then carried on "But, I know that you are also scared and you took a risk today and told me how you feel and what you want, you took the risk on us. And I want to take that chance with you as well".

Danny felt a feeling of intense joy enter his body has she finished speaking. He smiled has her and she smiled back.

"No going back now Montana!" he replied with his trade mark grin "Your mine now"

"and your mine"

"yeah, I am" and slowly kissed her. They lay looking at each other for a while both with the sappiest grins on the faces. Then the pain in Lindsay head started to makes its present felt and she lifts her hand to her head "I know it hurts baby, but we will soon be out of here I promise".

His phone began to ring and he flipped it open "Messer"

"Danny, Is Mac"

"Hi, did Flack get you? I tried to reach you earlier but got your service"

"Yeah, he did. Sorry, I got called into a meeting with the Commissioner. Flack said that Lindsay was still out for the count. How are you doing?"

"We're okay, Lindsay's has woken up. Thank god! But" he didn't want to say to Mac just how worried he was about Lindsay because he know how scared she already was "Do you know how long it will be before they will get us out?"

"They are telling me that it shouldn't be to much longer Danny, they are clearing as fast as they can, don't worry we will get you guys out"

"I've just got couple cuts and bruises nothing major. Lindsay she" he stopped "she was out for quite a while, hurt her head and back"

"Bad"

"Can't feel her legs" he said softy, stoking her cheek as he spoke.

"Dam! Don't worry Danny, it will …….hold on a sec" Danny could hear mumbling in the background "Good news, they are nearly there, they want to know how close you are from the doorway – in case anything starts to come down as they move stuff from up here"

"I moved us over to the far corner out the way earlier so shouldn't be to much of a problem"

"Good, just hang on tight, you will be out soon."

"Thanks" He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Not long now Montana, then we are out here!" He laid back down next to her with his head next to hers on the jacket, then breathing in her scent he turned onto his side to face her and carefully put an arm around her waist. "So, tonight. Me, you and some Italian food sound good you?" he said with a grin.

"Danny!" she smiled over to him, "love to but I think dinner is going to have to be postponed for a while" and patted his hand at her waist.

All of a sudden they could hear banging, clanging and groaning for the stairway. Help was almost there. "Not long now".

The noise continued for what seemed like an age then the saw a foot on the top of the stairs followed by another as the guy started down towards them.

"So, sleeping on the job Messer" Flack called out as he came down the stairs.

Danny got up and went over to him. "What are you doing here thought you would be behind the tape coz you don't want to get you suit dirty!"

"Hey, can't let you have all the fun now can I" he said with a smile in his voice "So how you doing Lindsay" he called out as started to walk towards.

"Not to bad, Flack but I sure wish I was out of here"

"No worries, the EMT's will be in here in sec." Just as he finished speaking they arrived and headed down the stairs.

Everything was chaos in the cellar for a while, Danny refused to leave until Lindsay was out and it took them a while to get her out of there. She passed out again as they put her on the board to carry her out and Danny went white as a sheet. When they lifted her they saw that she had lost a lot of blood from the head wound. "That's not good" one of the EMT's said.

When the carried her out Danny was right behind them, he wanted to help carry her but they would let him. They rushed her straight to the waiting ambulance. Danny climbed in the back with her and it speed away towards the hospital. He was really worried as she had not regained conscious.

Danny sat in the hospital waiting room, his wounds had been dressed and he was waiting to see Lindsay. He had been there a while and it was started to grate on his nerves.

"Danny"

He looked over toward the door way and saw Mac and Stella.

"How's she doing?"

"Don't know, I haven seen her since we arrived two hours ago" he muttered "Last they told me" looking at his watch, "half an hour ago she was still unconscious and she had lost a lot of blood"

"She'll be fine Danny"

"I hope so Stella, we finally got to talk today, and I mean really talk!" he swallowed "I promised her Italian food tonight," he said with a laugh "But she said we would have to postpone it for a while – I don't want to postpone it, I want, I need to see her.

Stella walk over to him and hugged him close "I know you do Danny"

"I'll see what I can fun out" said Mac, just as he was about to leave Hawkes came in to the room.

"I have been speaking with the doctors" Danny shot up out of the chair and went over to him "They have stabilized her and she is awake, lucky for her the head injury looked worse than it was. But there is was a lot of swelling and bruising to her back, they can't tell until it goes down just how bad her back is."

"She couldn't feel her legs" mentioned Danny as he looked intently at Hawkes.

"She wont at the moment, it's the swelling it on her spinal cord, Danny – there is no easy way to say – but until the bruising and swelling go down they can't tell if she will be able to walk or not"


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4. hope you like it

Lindsay came slowly awake; she could tell it was morning. They had given her pain medication last night that had put her right out. She hadn't wanted to take it, she had wanted to see Danny, and she hadn't seen his since the EMT's arrived at the scene.

She opened her eyes and looked around her hospital room for the first time. It was a pretty standard plain room nothing special about it except they were a few bunches of flowers dotted around. There were all kinds, roses, lilies, carnations they were all very beautiful but the ones that held her attention were the ones on her bedside table. It was a small bunch flowers, like big daisies and flowering grasses. She smile and slowly put her hand out to touch them.

"So do you like them" she turned her head and saw Danny leaning against the door frame and smiled.

"They are beautiful" He looked beautiful she thought. He had on a clean shirt and jeans and he had recently shaved.

He walked in to the room and towards her bed. "Morning Montana" and gave her a little kiss on the lips. He pulled over the chair that was in the corner of the room and sat down and took hold of her hand.

"So how do you feel today?" his thumb gently stroking her hand has he spoke.

"Not bad, what about you?"

"Nothing much, just a few scratches"

"That's good"

"Yeah, even better, Mac gave me a few days off, so I can be with my girl"

"Don't be silly you don't want to be stuck in hospital"

"You said anything about being stuck? I'm collecting on our postponement"

"What do you mean?"

"You hungry?"

"What? Yeah, I guess why?"

He just grinned at her then went back over to the door, bent down and picked something out for the floor. It was a picnic basket. "I thought you would enjoy something other than hospital food" looking a bit sheepish as he came back into the room.

She smiled at him "thanks"

"Spoke to the doctors and they said you could sit up a bit" he put the basket down by the bed and then fiddled with some of the switches on the bed remote control, slowly the bed began to rise and Lindsay was sitting up. "Let me sort those pillows for you Hon, just put your arms around my neck."

He sorted her pillows for her and gently laid her back against the bed after kissing her forehead. He opened up the basket and started to take things out. The first thing was a tablecloth that he left half folded and spread it across her bed.

"I know I said yesterday, you, me and some Italian food but I thought this would be better for breakfast, anyway I can make you some Italian when you move into my place, and "

"What did you just say?"

"I said that I know I promised you ….

"No not that, after that"

"Oh that"

"Yeah that! What do you mean?"

"Well, I was thinking that when they let you leave here you should move in with me."

"Whoa there cowboy! It's a bit fast isn't it!"

"No, this is us Lindsay, you are going need someone around when you come out of hospital, I love you and want to take care of you." Taking her hand in his "Your place is a bit small for the pair of us together plus its 4 flights up and has no lift or anything. My place has a lift but I have a lot of memories there, things like Ruben and that and want a fresh start where it will be our place and so I have been looking at checking into the places available while you been asleep and think I have found us a really nice place, I'm taking al look at it later. Its close to the lab, looks bigger than mine too, has good security, lifts and its not that much more that what I'm paying now so we can afford it. What do you think."

She looked at him for a moment "What's with all the talk of lifts Danny? You know something I don't?"

"What do you mean?" Looking confused, then it dawned on him. "Don't be silly Montana!" He fished out at Danish for her, held it up to her mouth "Here eat your breakfast Hon".

She took the Danish and slowly began to munch on it waiting for Danny to continue.

"The doctors say we have to wait for the swelling on the spinal cord to go down before you even think about worrying about your legs, they say it's like your bodies defense mechanism. What ever happens it will be fine coz we are together. It is one of the reasons I'm looking for a place with a lift, but I am also thinking" grinning like a Cheshire cat "that I don't fancy bringing the bike up by the stairs" he paused " or the pram"

"Pram"

"Yeah, I'd love a bunch of little Montana's running around the place."

"You're a big softy really aren't you" he smiled, she looked at him and said "give me a kiss"

"With pleasure, just don't tell Flack" As his lips met hers the kiss became quite heated very quickly. His hands gently began stroking stomach then moving up towards her breasts, Lindsay hands rubbing his back.

"Hey, this is a hospital room, not a peep show guys" Flack grinned from the doorway "Put the girl down, and step away from the bed" he said in a cop tone.

Lindsay went bright red.

"So can I take it that you guys are together now"

"Yeah, you can" answered Lindsay "In fact, we maybe moving in together"

"No maybe about it babe" responded Danny

"Well thank god for that, we were all being to think you would never sort things out. Hey is that Danish and coffee I smell?" He went to the door way and shouted down the corridor "Hurry up guys – there non hospital food and drink in here"

"What the …." started Danny, then he saw the rest of the team pile into Lindsay room. "I don't think there is going to be enough coffee everyone!!"

"Don't worry Danny, I stopped at the coffee shop on the way here" stated Stella, smiling at him. "So how are things Lindsay"

"Everything great except I am going to stuck in here"

"Don't worry about it kiddo, just enjoy the rest"

They all stayed in Lindsay room for an hour or so and one by one they left until Danny was the only one still left. He was sitting on the bed beside her with his arm over her shoulders, he looked at his watch and saw the time.

"Dam is it that late? I got that appointment for that apartment in half an hour, I had better make tracks" he gave a quick kiss " I have my phone so will take pictures of each room to show you when I get back, back soon babe"

With a wave from the door he was gone.

'That man is on a mission' she thought with a smile after he left, looking at her legs, she still couldn't feel anything, she tried to move her toes but nothing happened.

A feeling of deep disappointment filled her.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here is chapter 5. Hope you like it

Crosses fingers!

* * *

It had been a week and Lindsay was still in hospital and still couldn't feel her legs. He didn't want to show it but he was beginning to get a bit worried. All the doctors would say is wait for the swelling to go down and it was driving him nuts. He could tell it was getting to her as well, every day she seemed to get a little quieter.

He was sitting outside her room waiting for the doctor to finish his daily checks, god he was bored, he just wanted to take Lindsay and go home, well the place that will be their home. His mind drifted back to last week when he arrived back from seeing the apartment and smiled.

"Hey Montana, you should have seen the place baby, you are going love it, check out these photos" he said in the rush as he walked into Lindsay room a few hours after he left it.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw it; for that money is unbelievable" he continued "I had to grab it. The Super was really nice, when I explained he said it was okay for me to sign on the dotted line tomorrow if you give the go ahead" positioning himself on her bed beside Lindsay put his arm around her shoulders and got his phone from his pocket and snuggled closer "Comfy?" he said then looked at her properly for the first time since he walked into the room "Hey, what's happened?" He could tell that she had been crying her eyes were puffy and red.

"Just feeling sorry for myself I guess, so let's see the pictures then" she said, changing the subject.

"You'll see baby, it will be okay" and gently kissed her forehead "You are going to love this place" pressing a few buttons on his phone the first picture appeared on the screen "This is the front door, nice and sturdy, when you open the door you're in the hallway" flicking to the next picture "nice and wide see, laminate flooring – we can have some fun there" he grinned at her and she could see what he was thinking of by 'fun' by the twinkle in his eyes.

For the next 15 minutes he showed her the photos of the apartment, Lindsay almost felt like she had been on the viewing with him. It looked great; so far she had seen an open plan kitchen/diner, a large sitting room, bathroom, a medium sized bedroom and a large bedroom. She was already mentally placing the furniture in each of the rooms

Grinning at her Danny said "But this is my favorite room" pressing a button on the phone "so this would be our room" It was a large, bright room with big windows and was one of the most beautiful rooms Lindsay had ever seen.

"Oh Danny!" she exclaimed

"This is the ensuite, check out the tub babe" he nibbled her ear "so did I do good?"

"Oh yeah, you did good, you did very good"

"Show me" and claimed her mouth with his. When they stopped kissing they were both breathing very heavily "God I hope you aren't in here to long, I can't wait till I get to hold you through the night.

Danny looked up as the doctor left Lindsay's room. He got up and went into her room.

"Any news?" he asked her. She just shook her head and wringing her hands.

"Not really, but they think that it is starting to go down a little bit".

"But that's great babe"

"Yeah! Then why am I still unable to feel my legs?!" then burst into tears.

"Hey" he climbed on the bed and held her in his arms "Its just not been long enough yet that all, your body just wants to have a rest, you'll see! I believe in you honey, I believe in us, everything with be okay" he said holding her close and kissing forehead.

Held held her while she cried and she eventually fell asleep but Danny just lay there with her in his arms. That was how Mac found them a few hours later.

"Hey Danny" he whispered

"Hey Mac" he replied

"Any change?"

"Not really, swelling is starting to go down, but she still can't feel her legs"

"That's rough, but Lindsay tough she'll get through this"

"I know she will, but I think she is being to doubt it"

"You just have to stay strong for her"

"I know" He whispered, Mac could see the sheen of tears in his eyes.

"This is hard on you too I know, but you two have been through so much together, I know that you will get through this too." He squeeze Danny's shoulder.

"Thanks Mac"

"So how far you got with arranging the move?"

"We can move in there in a week, I have given notice to the Super at my building and Lindsay rang hers the other day. Flack helped me pack up most of my apartment last night, I'm here or at the lab most of the time so it seemed silly to wait really."

"Don't worry about Lindsay's place, Flack and I can box up the big stuff and Stella said that she will help as well so she can do the personal items"

"Thanks Man, Hawkes said some friends of his friends have a van he could borrow as well. May take a couple of trips but will get there"

Just then Lindsay woke up.

"Hey Miss Monroe" smiled Mac

"Hey Mac, how long have you been here?"

"Just a few minutes"

"So, how's everything at the lab?

"You miss us do you then Lindsay?"

"Yeah"

"Its quiet without you" they all laughed at that.

Mac stayed and talked with them for an hour or so, all the time Danny stayed lying on the bed with Lindsay in his arms.

He was pleased that they were finally happy together. He could see what was going on with them from the being. He could see just how special their bond was, his only concern was what would happen if she never got the feeling back in her legs. As he left the room he was smiling and thinking to himself I wonder how long it will be before they get married.

A young nurse came to kick Danny out of her room at midnight and found them sleeping in the same position they had been in when Mac arrived. "Let them be" whispered the senior nurse, she just didn't have the heart to remove him. It was very rare that she saw such love and devotion these days especially in the young couple.

When morning came Danny was the first to wake. He stretched carefully so not to wake Lindsay. That was the best night's sleep he had had in awhile. He looked down at Lindsay and decided it was time she was awake too so pushed her nose with his finger like he had the morning of the hostage situation.

She groaned and looked up at him "Morning"

"Morning" and kissed her.

"Careful morning breath"

"Don't care" kissed her again

She giggled at him and then stretched.

"Oh my god Lindsay"

She looked at him confused "What"

"You moved your legs"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews; I had a bit of a block with this chapter thats why it took a few days.

* * *

Lindsay looked down and moved her legs. It wasn't much of a movement and it took a lot of effort but they moved. She couldn't believe it she wanted to get up out of bed and do a jig but she knew she wasn't really up to it. When she glanced at Danny she could unshed tears in his eyes along with a look of complete and utter joy.

She flung her arms around his neck "Oh Danny"; she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Didn't I tell you" he kissed her forehead "You should know by now that I am always right" She punched him in the shoulder.

"You're also very modest!" she joked with him

"Let me call the doctors, get you checked out".

"Okay" he left the room in search of a nurse, she watched him leave the room. Looking down at her legs she started praying. Please let me be okay. She looked up as a doctor walked into the room.

Danny sat outside her room; he looked at his watch, as he waited for the doctor to finish his checks. He had the sappiest grin on his face. He knew he was grinning like an idiot but didn't care, she had moved her legs this morning and that was the best news he had god knows when. He kept looking at his watch, come on come on come on come on, kept running through his head.

When the doctor left he dashed back into her room "Well! What did he say?"

"It's going to take some time. I will have to stay here for a bit longer and maybe be in a chair for a bit, I will need to have therapy everyday but hopefully I should be able to get back to pretty much normal."

"Thank you" Danny shouted out and Lindsay looked at him in shock "Opps, bit loud. But I am so happy babe".

"I know, I feel like that to" she grinned back at him.

He got that twinkle in his eyes "just wait till I get you home"

It had been a week since the morning she had been able to move here legs. It had been quite a hard week for Lindsay as she had found the therapy quite hard going. But she was looking forward to today because today she was going home. Her home with Danny. She hadn't seen him since early yesterday; he had spent the day moving their stuff from their seperate apartments into their place. He also said he had brought them a present but she couldn't get him to tell her what it was.

She was sitting in a wheel chair waiting for him to arrive. She could walk now but very slowly and not for long periods of time. She would be taking a chair home with her – something she really hated to do, but the therapist was going to visit every day and she had her exercises that she had to do everyday. The doctors had told her it could take some time but she was getting quite frustrated.

"You ready" She looked up in surprise and saw Danny leaning again the door frame.

"Yeah, doctors just signed my discharge papers"

"Then let blow this joint" he went round and started to push the chair

"I can do it myelf Danny"

"I know you can, just humor okay."

She looked up at his face "okay, I love you" He look down at her

"Good coz I love you" he smiled "come on lets go home", he pushed the chair out of the hospital room and out of the hospital.

"Can you see anything?"

"No Danny I can't"

"Good, we are nearly there"

"You didn't have to blind fold me you know, I could have just closed my eyes,"

"No way, I know you Montana, you wouldn't be able to resist peeking" she signed "Right this is our floor" he wheeled her out of the lift and turned left, went down the corridor a bit then stopped. She could hear keys jingling as he unlooked the door." Ready?"

"Yeah"

She felt him untie the blindfold, when it was off her eyes she looked and saw her new front door. Danny stood to one side and opened the door. "Lets go in" slowly they entered apartment. Lindsay was looking all around her taking it all in. He pushed her in to the sitting room, as they crossed the threshold she heard

"Surprise" she looked around the room, the whole team was there, she could see Hawkes and Flack holding up "Welcome Home Lindsay" banner. She could feel her eyes start to well up.

"Thanks guys" she said

"You got to get some compensations for moving in with Messer" joked Flack and everyone laughed.

Stella passed Lindsay a glass of juice; she was still on medication so was not able to drink anything alcoholic.

The party lasted for a few hours, and Lindsay started to flag a bit, gradually the team left the apartment. Stella, Flack and Mac all promising to come over tomorrow so that they could help them unpack and put things where they wanted them.

After they left Danny shut the door and leaned against it, closing his eyes for a moment. He couldn't believe that she was finally here. It had been a long week for him since she was able to move her legs. Now she was here he had such a sense of relief that everything was okay with the world now. He hadn't had such a feeling of contentment since he woke up with her in his arms on the pool table. He smiled as he thought about the present he had got, time to show it to her.

He walked back in to the sitting room "come on Montana, got something to show you"

He took her in to their bedroom, she could see boxes pile up on side of the room but has she looked around she saw a bed, but it was not one she had seen before and looked a bit confused. "I'm sure that your bed didn't look like that"

"It didn't" he said "This is our present. I dumped my old bed, yours is in the bigger of the spare rooms and this is a brand new bed, with brand new sheets, quilt and covers"

She looked up at him a little confused "Are you sure"

"Yeah, I'm sure" he crouched down and looked at her in the eyes "This is new start for us, a chance to make some new fresh memories"

"You up to getting started on making some new memories now?" she teased

"oh believe me I'm up for it Montana, I've been up to it for weeks" and crushed his lips to hers. Their tongues entwined as they kissed. He lifted her up out of the chair. "Missed you Montana" he said through kisses. "Missed you too" Clothes ended up on the floor and he then gentle laid her down again the cool quilt on the bed.

"Don't ever leave me" he whispered to her "I couldn't stand to lose anyone else"

"I won't leave you I promise. You wont leave me either will you?"

"Never"

They were the last things spoken in the room for a long time. Eventually they slept, holding each other close through the night.

Danny woke first, and just lay there watching her, holding her. This is just the start he thought. He wanted it all with her marriage, kids the whole nine yards. First step, he thought, is to get her to marry me.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is Chapter 7 guys. Hope you like it

* * *

The sun was shinning and Lindsay squeezed her eyes closed and snuggled into the covers a bit more, then she felt a strong arm curve round her waist under the covers and smiled but kept her eyes closed. She felt herself being pulled backwards towards a very manly chest and a stubbly chin rub against her neck. Then she felt him start to kiss her neck.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"How are your feeling?"

"I am good, it's nice to be at home and not in the hospital", she felt the band of his arm tighten a bit and the he nibbled her ear.

"It's better than nice."

"What time are the guys coming over?"

"Not till after lunch, so what do you fancy for breakfast Montana"

"I don't mind, whatever".

"Don't go anywhere" he said as he slid out of bed slipped on his jeans and zipped them up. Without bothering to button his jeans he left the room and made his way in to the kitchen.

As she watched him leave the room, Lindsay couldn't believe how happy she was feeling. After everything that had happened between them in the last few months she never thought she would be happy again. But here she was living with Danny.

Danny walked into the kitchen, he felt great! He had a job he loved, great friends and a fab new apartment with his woman. He had never been the possessive kind of guy before but then he hadn't been in love with a woman until now. He started to make the coffee and looked in the fridge; there wasn't that much in it as they had only moved in yesterday. Must go grocery shopping he thought to himself. He went to the cupboard and got out a bag of bagels. After finding out a couple of plates to put the bagels on he stood by the counter watching the coffee brewing his mind wondering.

God I hope she will I couldn't take if she said no. She loves me of course she's not going to say no. But I screwed up when Ruben died I really hurt her. But when we were trapped in the cellar she forgave me. Yeah but was she just saying that coz she thought that what I wanted to hear. That's just stupid; she's not the type to do that! Yeah that's right. So what should I do ask her now? No have to come up with a game plan, something she will never forget. Right, but what? Don't know, think Messer think! I got it I'll do it at a match! But public don't you think what if she says no? She'll love it, something to show the grand kids! Yeah. I'll go see Ma, get grannies ring. She'll like that. Oh man, I should ask her father for permission I guess. It's the right thing to do. I didn't even meet her family when I was in Montana for the trial. That's right and she never did give you a straight answer about why they weren't there. If fact she never mentions her parents only Uncle Freddie. Wonder what's going on there. I'll speak to Mac, see if he can give me the lowdown and maybe her parents contact details so I can speak to her dad. BOOM!

He noticed that the coffee was done and made the drinks. With a smile on his face and a plan formulating in his head he went back to the bedroom carrying the food and drinks. He got there in time to see her lying on the floor doing her exercises. "You need with those?"

Some time later as they were being to sort out the stuff in the bed room, he noticed her address book. Looking over his shoulder he could she was the other side of the room unpacking clothes in some of the drawers. He picked up her address book and looked under M. What he saw surprised him – a page under M had been ripped out. Not removed but ripped out. Carefully he put the address book back on the pile where he had seen it.

"Hey Montana"

"Yeah Danny"

"You given your Mum and Dad the address and telephone for here yet?"

"Not had a chance yet, I'll do it later"

"You want to ring them now? Maybe they can come out for a visit; you haven't seen them in a while"

"Have you looked at this place Danny, don't you think we need to sort it out a bit before we start having guests. I talk to them later"

"Okay, if you're sure." Okay, he thought, something is going on there, but he kept his mouth shut. Just then the door bell rang "I'll get it Montana"

Danny let the guys in "Hey thanks for helping, we really appreciate it"

"Not problem Danny, we brought coffee" stated Stella "Where's Lindsay?"

"Thanks. She is in the bedroom, why don't you go help her and me and the guys will make a start in here"

"Sounds like a plan" and she went in search of Lindsay.

He waited until Stella was gone then Danny turned to Mac and Flack. "Mac, I need to ask something"

"Sure Danny, what is it?"

"It's about Lindsay, well her parents really" he saw the look on his face change from easygoing Mac to pensive Mac "What did I say?"

"Have you asked Lindsay about them"

"She doesn't talk about them. I asked if she wanted to ring them and have them come and visit and she just came up with an excuse about the state of the place".

"Maybe its not an excuse" said Flack "Have you looked that this place at the moment, there are boxes everywhere"

"Its not just that, Don. When I was in the court room in Bozeman, her family weren't there. We were there for 2 days and I never meet them and she never mentioned them."

"Why the sudden interest Danny?" asked Mac quite cagily.

"I….. I want to ask Linds to marry me and I was going to ask her father for permission" he blushed.

"Ahh that soooo cute Danny" laughed Flack, pinching his cheek

"Are you sure that's what you want Danny?"

"Yes"

"Then I think we need to have a talk but not here and not now." He paused "Perhaps you should hear this to Flack, you are one of her best friends"

"Okay" both Danny and Flack were looking at him very confused.

"Meet me at 7pm tonight at in Central Park"

"Okay" Danny was now getting very concerned what the hell would Mac have to tell him that he couldn't say here.

**What do you think? **

**I will not be able to update for a little bit as I am going away and will not have access to a computer. But I will update.**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay i'm back and this chapter sort of just came out!. Hope you like it

* * *

He glances at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last few minutes, the time on Danny watch said 7.05 pm, but there was still no sign of Mac.

"He'll be here Danny" Flack said as they sat next to each other on a park bench.

"Don"

"Yeah Danny"

Danny took off his glasses and pinched his nose "I….. I"

"I know Danny, whatever it is we can deal with it." Since the incident with Rikki and the gun, Danny and Flack friendship had been a little rocky at first but know they were even closer than they were before. For all they joking and jovialness they now had their serious moments where they could talk about anything. Flack know how Danny felt about Lindsay, at first when she first moved to NY he wasn't sure if they would be good for each other but he had seen they relationship evolve and the changes in Danny and in Lindsay. His friendship with Lindsay had also developed of the last few years and he considered her to be one of his best friends too. When Danny had "messed up" by sleeping with Rikki he couldn't believe it and it had been hard on him to see two of his best friends in so much pain and there wasn't really anything that he could do about it just be there for them. He had been so relieved when they came out of the cellar and they had managed to sort out their relationship. He could tell that Danny had been getting worried about Mac had to say, when he finally turned up that is, hell he was worried too Lindsay had been though a lot with the killing of her friends 11 years ago he could imagine what could be so wrong with her family that they wouldn't be there to support her at the trial. He had been gutted when he had found out about what had happened to her all those years ago; the way she had kept it from them so long had amazed him. He looked away from Danny and down the path.

"Where is he!" breathed out Danny

"He's here"

CSI CSI CSI CSI

"Let's go for a walk" Mac said after he greeted them. The two men got up and flanked him as they slowly started to walk along the path.

They waited in silence for a few minutes "Okay," started Mac, he took a deep breath as if to collect his thoughts then continued, "Before I start, I need you to just listen, don't interrupt just listen okay".

Both Flack and Danny looked him then each other then back to Mac and silently nodded.

Mac took another deep breath, "Freddie is Lindsay Mothers brother, he is a good guy was a Firefighter in the small town outside of Bozeman where they come from, he transferred to Jersey about 10 years ago. The small town he worked was the same as they town were Lindsay and her parents came from. Looks wise Lindsay takes after her mother Rachel and I think from what I have heard in temperament as well. John, her father, worked the small farm that had been in his family for a couple of generations. But all accounts Lindsay had a pretty normally childhood until that evening when she was 18. After that." He stopped, trying to think of how to continue. "Do you remember that case we had when Lindsay was bit by the snake in the car?" They both nodded "that car was the daughters birthday present from her father, well for her 18th Lindsay was given her mothers old Pinto, was her pride and joy by all accounts. After the shooting in the Café Lindsay wasn't the same girl she was before, but who would be, right! She had also been the more serious one in her group of friends and when she was at the station after she gave evidence she saw the mothers of her friends so she went to them. For the accounts that I read of what happened the mothers went a bit mad when they saw her, why didn't she do more? Why was she alive when their babies were dead? They started to hit her, her father pulled her out of the room but they followed them crying and scream at Lindsay. She more became introverted and barely left the house for weeks afterwards. Then things started to go wrong with the farm, some cattle started die mysteriously, Farm equipment would keep braking and injured John in the hand leaving him unable to use the hand to much. While this was going on Rachel was also having a hard time when she would go into town, there were rumors and accusations flying around the town and some of the stores refused to serve her anymore. She started to slowly sink into depression. They thought they know who was behind it all but couldn't proof it, plus they could understand their grief. Within 18 months of the shooting they were loosing the farm. Rachel decided to kill herself" He heard the gasp from Danny and Flack "She was in the garage and had put a hose to the exhaust, then sat in the pinto she had given to Lindsay and just waited to die. Lindsay found her; she was passed out but not dead. When she got to hospital they were able to revive her but she was left not much more than a vegetable." He paused again "John just went mad, and flew at Lindsay hitting her, blaming her and Lindsay just stood there and took it. Their farm had to be sold to cover the medical debts, and then family moved to a small two bed apartment in Bozeman. John and Lindsay's relationship has never been the same. John took odd jobs he could get; Lindsay started college; he and Lindsay took turns in looking after Rachel." When he finished talking he stopped walking and finally looked back at Danny.

Danny eyes were glinting with unshed tears "Jesus, why didn't anyone help them?"

"There was no proof of anything"

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I think that she felt everything that happened was her fault, because she survived when the others didn't"

"It explains her issues with mothers a bit" stated Flack. He patted Danny on the back in a comforting gesture.

He took off his glasses and pinched his nose "It kinda explains why they weren't at the trial but It doesn't really explain why she does want to speak to her father now"

"I think she feels guilty that she left. Her Father didn't want her to leave Bozeman, he wanted her to stay and help him with Rachel like she had done for the last 8/9 years but Jack, her supervisor, got her to accept the job here, so she could finally have a new start in life. And she has, she has grown here, she's happy here, she happy with Danny."

"Yeah, we are happy" smiled Danny, but there was still the sheen on unshed tears in his eyes.

"I get the feeling that Lindsay is scared to go see them" said Flack "incase she doesn't leave".

"That's was what I was thinking myself" mentioned Mac.

"How do think I should handle this with Lindsay?"

"Carefully" was Mac's replied "very carefully"

"Yeah, I was thinking that maybe I could take her to met Ma and Pa, and take it from there. Get her to open up to me about them at bit.

"Sounds like a plan, Danny are you sure that you want all this?"

Danny wiped his eyes with his hand "Yeah Don, I want this. I love her, what happened was not her fault. I can understand the grief and pain that happened after but it was not Lindsay fault, she needs to understand that and so does her dad."

The three of the stood talking some more, the air was still somber but it also felt lighter like a heavy weight had finally been lifted and they understood everything now. It was like an unspoken oath between them they would be there for Lindsay – Flack for his best friend and his other best friend lady, Mac for the girl he though of as a daughter and for Danny the man who truly love her.

Danny took a deep heavy breath "So what do you guys think of me proposing to Linds at the game?"

Mac and Flack looked at Danny and grinned.

* * *

So I hope you like it! Any ideas, comments etc alway welcome.

Thanks to everyone who have already reviewed it!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay here is chapter nine. Thanks to everyone who added the story to the alerts and or Reviewed it.

* * *

It had been a week since Lindsay had come home from the hospital, she was now spending less time in the wheelchair and more time walking with crutches. But it was still a slow going process. She had only left the apartment once in the week and was now slowly going stark scaring mad. She was so excited about going to the Basketball Game but a bit nervous as well, Danny had been acting a bit odd this last week. He had gone into over protective mode, if her therapist hadn't said that she should start doing things more she wouldn't have been able to lift a finger without Danny stopping her. He seemed not to be able go five minutes with touching her, not in a sexual nature (although they had been doing plenty of that), he was gentle, stoking and very loving but she could tell that he had something on his mind. Apart from going to work he had just left her side a couple of times in the last week. This morning was one of those occasions that he had gone out. He said that he needed to pop out to his Ma's and would be back soon.

Sitting on the couch she thought back to they day before yesterday, Danny had taken her to meet his. At first when he mentioned going to see her she had felt a bit awkward, her experiences with mothers in the last few years had not been good and she was really dreading going. But she couldn't tell that to him or she would have to tell him everything that had had happened in the years since the shooting and she didn't want to that, she didn't want to see that look on his face, it was the look she had seen while she lived in Bozeman and she never wanted to see that look again. Danny had driven them out to Staten Island for Sunday dinner, he carefully help her out of the car and handed her the crutches – if he had had his way he would carry her into the house and laid her onto his mothers couch but she stuck to her guns saying that she didn't want to meet his mother for the first time like that. They slowly walked up the driveway and up the steps to the front door, before they reached the door it was flung open and a small lady came running out aim stright at Danny.

"Danny, at last I thought you two would never get here" giving her son a hug then turning towards Lindsay with a huge grin on her face that lit up her eyes "and Lindsay, I am so happy to finally meet you, come, come lets get you inside" she beckened like a mother hen.

After getting settled in the very comfy sofa Lindsay took the time to look round the room. She could see loads of family photos on the walls, it was a well loved and well lived in room, and the furniture had the worn and comfortable look. To Lindsay it looked like a home, a real home not just somewhere to eat and sleep after work.

"Danny, your fathers in shed tinkering with that bike of his, why don't you say hello"

"Okay Ma", he bent down to kiss Lindsay's cheek. "Back in a minute, You, behave" he said with a twinkle in his eye, then turned to his Ma he said "And You, no talking her ear off" gave her a hug and left the room. Lindsay could see where he got the smile of his from, she also could feel uneasiness start to take over her body.

"Let me get you something to drink Lindsay, then we can have good old gossip. Once they get looking at the bike they could be there a while" she giggled, a sweet innocent little giggle "What about some tea?"

"That would be lovely Mrs. Messer"

"Oh please don't call me that, Call me lily, honey" she smiled and left the room.

She returned a few minutes later carrying a tray with a tea pot, two cups, a little milk jug and sugar bowl.

She placed the tray on the coffee tray in front of the sofa, poured the tea, handed Lindsay cup and then made her self a cup and sat next to Lindsay.

"I am so glad to finally meet you, Danny has been talking about you for so long"

"All good I hope"

"I how much he loves you, how happy he is when he is with you. It makes me so joyous to see him like this, I never thought I would again".

Lindsay blushed "Danny is very special."

"Oh, honey I know he is no angel, I brought him up" she giggled again. "When I found out what he had done I was so angry at him" she shook her head "When he called to say you were together again I dancing inside." She took one of Lindsay's hands in hers and started to gentle stroke it, she could feel the angst starting to come from her and wanted to calm her down "He told me what happened with your friends, I am sorry that you had to go through that, it is not something that anyone should have to go through."

Lindsay felt her throat close up a bit and her eyes start to well, Lily was looking at her with such love coming from her eyes. She had only ever seen a similar look from Danny, but she had never met this woman before today and it shocked her.

Lily put her arm around Lindsay and leaned in close "Has Danny ever told you about how I met his Pa?"

Lindsay shook her head

"I had just arrived from New Jersey and was staying with my Auntie and Uncle, I move to New York to start a job as a secretary for a building company and Dominik worked there already. I come from a small town in New Jersey and was not used to men like him. He was so cocky and a bit of a player, he used to ride a motorcycle to work every day. As soon as i started there he started to play silly little tricks on me, even gave me a nickname that he used consistantly!" she giggled "One day after work I was waiting for the bus back to my Auntie and Uncles when this young man came up to me and well he tried to mug me. I was so scared he was going to really hurt me and was to nervous to make any sound. Then the next second he was gone, Dominik had him by the scuff of the neck and was scaring him something rotten. Dominik let him go and he ran away as fast as his legs would let him. I must have started to cry or something coz the next thing I know is that I in Dominik's arms and he is hugging me and making me feel safe. He rode the bus home with them that night and every night after that." She smiled "he had asked me to lunch a few times before that night and I had always said no, but we started to have lunch together after that night. Six weeks later he asked me to marry him. I was so surprised and do you know what he said to me?"

Lindsay shook her head

"He said _From the moment I saw your face when you opened the office window I knew there was something special about you, you are the one I think of first thing in the morning and last thing at night_." She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye "then he said _You're it for me. I love you and I want to be able to hold you against my heart till the day that I die Orchid. Please marry me, I know that I will sometime stuff up and get things wrong but I will always love you. My Dad always told me that the thing with Messer men is that they like to have their fun but when they met the one thats it no going back, and more fool the idoit hat comes between a messer man and the woman he loves_".

"So what did you sat to that" ask Lindsay

"I told him to stop calling me Orchid and of course I would marry him" they both laughted at that and suddenly lindsay knew she was save here with the Messers. They were still laughing when the men walked back in to the room. Lindsay started to strighten in her seat.

"Now don't you be getting up lttle miss" said Dannys Father Dominik with a wide grin on his face "So you my Dannys Montana. Picked a gooden there boy, shes got spark you can see it in her eyes just like my Orchid."

Lindsay and Lily looked at each other grinned looked back at Dominik and spoke a the same time

"don't call me Orchid"

"don't call me Montana" laughing at as they finished.

Danny and Dominik looked at laughed, Dominik could see she fitted right in, just need lots of love to take away the pain and Dominik know that love was one thing that the Messers did best. He winked a Danny, and he got the answer to the question he asked his dad in the shed.

The front door opened in in walked Louie, "Someone said that Ma was making a full on dinner, can't miss that now can I" he smiled when he saw his Brother "Hey Bro" and gave him a hug. Louie had remained in a coma for 2 weeks and had made stead progress over the last 2 years anjd was now pretty much back to normal.

Dinner was a loud, rowdy, fun family affair. It was all hugs when it was time to leave and Lindsay was sad to be leaving. As Danny hugged his father Dominik whispered in his ear "I get your grannies ring cleaned and you can pick it up in a day or so"

"Thanks Pa"

Danny and Linday waved bye as the drove off Dominik and Lily waved back arm in arm and smiling at the younger couple.

Lindsay heard the door open and was brought back to the present

"Hey Hon," he kissed her cheek "you ready for the game"

"Yeah, can't wait. Yu get what you needs from your parents?"

"Yep, I invitied them to dinner in a couple of days is that okay?"

"Yes course"

"Great" then kissed her again "Let go to the game.

Okay please R and R. The proposal is in the next chapter, I started to write that but this one came out inside. Hope you enjoyed Lily and Dominiks little story :-)


	10. Chapter 10

**I have finally updated this. I am sorry for taking so long but my creativity decided to take a long vacation, but it seems to be back now. **

**Thanks to everyone who have reviewed this and added it to their alerts. So here is Chapter 10.**

It was half time at the game and Lindsay was really enjoying herself. She was feeling lighter and happier than she had done in a very long time. She felt a hand stroke hers and looked over at Danny.

"Having fun"

"Yeah" she smiled at him "it is so nice to be out from for the four walls at home"

"Hey don't you like the apartment" he placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Of course I do silly, I love it but I can't wait to getting back to normal, to go out and do things you know".

"I know honey" he took her hand in his and kissed it.

As they sat their attention returned to the game, but he kept a grip of her hand as he watched. At half time he asked her if wanted another drink, she agreed so he went off and get them. About 10 minutes later when he still had not arrived back at their seats she kept look around for him but couldn't see him anywhere. She was wondering where he had got to as the cheerleaders came out on court to so that they could announce this weeks winning seat number.

"This week winner of a signed jersey is seating in..." she paused as she fished out a ticket from the basket "Block E ... Row 3 ... seat number..." she paused yet again for effect "45".

Lindsay who still looking around for Danny was not really paying any attention to what was happening on court.

"Hey lady" said the man sitting above her" "thats you"

"Sorry? What Is?" she answered him a little confused.

"They called your seat number"

"What?"

"Your seat number, they just called it, you got the jersey"

"I did!" Lindsay exclaimed

"Yeah" said the man with a grin.

"Thanks" smiled Lindsay; she picked up her crutches and slowly made her way down to the court. Some of the cheerleaders came up to help her, it was fortunate that the seats that Danny had got them were not that high up so it didn't take her that long to get down there.

She took the jersey for one of the cheerleaders and thanked them. She had a big grin on her face just wished that Danny had been there to see it; she had never won anything before. As she turned to leave and go back to her seat the cheerleaders blocked her path wouldn't let her leave. One of the girls who looked to be like the head cheerleader took her arm and asked her to have a seat on the chair that had suddenly appeared in the middle of the court. Lindsay was quite surprised but she sank down into the chair. The girls all smiled at her then moved to one side out of the way, that when she saw him.

He could see the very confused look on her face and flashed her the trademark Messer grin. He walked up to her, when he was about 5ft feet from her he stopped.

"What's going on Danny?"

He just smiled at her, then winked at her as he fished something small out of his jeans pocket. Then he dropped to one knee in front of her.

"Lindsay Monroe" he began "I love you so much, you're it for me, you're the one, I knew it the moment I met you but I just didn't realize it until I almost lost you forever" he took her hand in his and started to gently stroke her palm "I messed up and I am so grateful that you have given us another shot. Going to sleep at night and waking up in the morning with you in my arms is my personal piece of heaven and I never want it to end." He opened his other hand and inside was a ring "Lindsay Monroe, let me hold you every night and every morning, Let me love you. Marry me!"

Tears were freely flowing from Lindsay's eyes, this was the last thing she had expected when she woke up this morning. She looked deep into his eyes and saw the love shining from them. With her free hand she stroked the side of his face

"Daniel Messer" she began "I love you so much to. I messed up I shouldn't have stood up on our first date, left for Montana without telling you or keep pushing you away like I did. Being you gives me joy and happiness the likes of I have never known before and I never want that to end. Yes I will marry you".

They looked at each other for a moment, then he gently placed the ring on her finger and kissed her gently on the lips.

The crowd around them were all cheering, but they coule only hear and see each other. He picked up her crutches with one hand and gave them to Lindsay then swept her off her feet. The crowd went wild "Here don't forget your jersey" one of the Cheerleaders handed it back to Lindsay.

"Thanks" she said with a brief look at the younger girl, then looked back at Danny. He smiled at her the placed a gently kiss on her lips. "Let's go Lindsay soon-to-be Messer" then proceeded to carry her back to the car and drove her back to their apartment.

**So what do you think please R & R,**

**I should say I have never been to or watch a basketball game so**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note:**

Long time no update. Two things.

First - Its a long story but basically my inspiration left me as I felt surrounded by constant negativity in the fandom. So I stop going to some places and my inspiration is finally starting to come back to me, but I am just not sure if it is worth continuing with this or not.

Secondly, I am supporting #operation9; Several fan groups have got together to form #operation9 its a campaign to try and get CSI NY renewed for another season. There are lots of things we can do including signing the petition and sending letters to CBS to making posters and tweeting them.

Links to the Operation 9 Facebook page and the petition are on my profile, please sign it and pass it round to all your your friends, the more names on it the better.


End file.
